CBNGN-003 Union Flag Celestial Being Version
'''CBNGN-003 SVMS-01AP Union Flag Celestial Being Version '(aka'' Flag Kai) is a specialized Flag further upgraded with GN-Tech by Celestial Being. It is briefly featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics With the advent of the GN-X series, most older mobile weapons quickly fell into obsolescence. Over time, this also meant that they began to find their way into the hands of third-party users and civilian contractors. When Celestial Being (CB) ran short on resources, they acquired and/or revived a series of such older generation mobile suits (MSs) in order to continue maintaining peace incognito. One such unit was a SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type (Colony Guard Flag for short). The remodeled Flag Kai is designed for high-speed melee combat. In order to maintain the goal of anonymity through mediocrity, most of its overall physical layout remains unchanged. It can still transform between a fighter mode and MS mode to allow the pilot to adapt effectively to changing combat situations. It also retains its original Flag series arms and the Orbit package's trademark grapple arms. The unit was not even modified to use a GN Drive or GN Condensers for power, a factor denoted by the 'NGN' (Non-GN) designation. Thus lacking modern defenses to stand against particle-based weaponry. The Flag Kai depends heavily on the high-speed of its plasma thrusters and the skills of its pilot to overtake superior MS opponents. Internally, CB engineers modernized the computer systems, however, the full extent of the upgrades are undefined. The Flag Kai was fitted with two cockpits, one at the torso, the other at the chest cavity. To close the gap on modern MS weaponry, the Flag Kai's offensive capabilities was upgraded. The standard linear rifle has been replaced by the ''GN Sword II Kai (a variant of the GN Sword II from GN-0000 00 Gundam) and its missiles have been replaced with GN Smokescreen Missiles. The sword is fixed as the "nose" of the craft in fighter mode, allowing it to dogfight via the pair of guns mounted on the top and bottom sections of the blade. If necessary, the sword can be used as a ramming device. In MS mode the sword is hand-carried, again alternating between sword and gun for melee combat or short-to-mid range shooting. The weapon utilizes a GN Condenser to store a limited amount of GN Particles for beam firing. The missiles superficially look like regular missiles, but instead of explosives, they are replaced with a GN Particle infused smokescreen. This is deployed to create a massive cloud to blind enemy sensors and allow the pilot to either flank the enemy position or to make a hasty retreat. Aside from the GN Sword II Kai, the Guard Flag retains its missiles, plasma sword, linear cannon, and its MS legs are likely detachable like its predecessors. The full weapons complement and capabilities of the Flag Kai are unknown. What is clear is that despite the general obsolescence of the Flag series, this particular unit would prove quite successful for its antiquity. In the hands of a Gundam Meister, much less an Innovator, it would prove more than a match for advanced units like the GN-XIII series. Armaments ;*GN Sword II Kai :The Flag Kai is shown to carry a weapon bearing a striking resemblance to the GN Sword II. This weapon also doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. It mounts 2 GN Beam Guns, one on the top and one on the bottom of the sword. ;*120mm Linear Cannon :The unit is equipped with Short Linear Cannons (120mm Caliber) on the shoulders. ;*Rocket Launcher Pack :In the movie, the Flag Kai is shown to shoot smoke discharging missiles. ;*Plasma Sword :The Flag Kai features plasma sword in the forearm storage compartments that generate plasma in a sword shape. They are different from the plasma swords of Union Flags in the sense that they do not have a vibroblade incorporated. System Features & Equipment ;*Boosters :The unit’s main propulsion engine in place of its standard MPD Thruster Pack. For long-distance missions it is fitted with a large plasma booster for high speed propulsion. History Shadow Intervention Operation During an inspection of a colony construction facility, a shuttle bearing Marina Ismail and Shirin Bakhtiar came under attack by three GNX-609T GN-XIIIs from the Colony Corporation. Before their shuttle could be destroyed, Setsuna F. Seiei intervened with the Union Flag CB Version. Using the modified Flag to conceal his affiliation with CB, Setsuna was nonetheless able to destroy the three GN-XIIIs, saving Marina and Shirin from danger. After that, Setsuna retreated from the scene, along with Lockon Stratos, who had infiltrated the shuttle and disarmed the terrorist with a non-fatal bullet wound, via the cruise mode of the Flag Kai. The ultimate fate of the Flag Kai is unknown, it's presumed the unit was eventually mothballed and kept in storage as part of CB's collection. Picture Gallery 2552gbm.jpg‎|Setsuna piloting the CB Guard Flag Sword Kai.jpg|GN Sword II Kai CB_Flag_3.png|CB Flag vs Union Corp GN-XIII Setsuna_Flag.png|Setsuna F. Seiei piloting the custom Flag Gunpla GN Flag (CB Custom).jpg|HG 1/144 - CBNGN-003 SVMS-01AP Union Flag Celestial Being Version Notes & Trivia Articles & References CBNoGNFlag.png|Union Flag Celestial Being Version - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links